harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste anderer Namen für bekannte Charaktere
Die hier aufgeführten Namen werden zur Tarnung als Spitz-, Code- oder Propagandanamen für bekannte Charaktere in manchen Zusammenhängen verwendet. Wenn der Name vom Original abweicht, wird in Klammern die englische Bezeichnung angegeben. ;Sirius Black :Schnuffel (Snuffles) - Von Harry, Ron und Hermine gebrauchter Tarnname :Tatze (Padfoot) - Spitzname im Freundeskreis ;Lavender Brown :Lav-Lav - verächtlich gemeinter Spitzname, den die eifersüchtige Hermine ihrer Rivalin gibt ;Fleur Delacour :Schleim (Phlegm) - Spottname bei den Weasley-Geschwistern (HP VI/5) ;Dudley Dursley :Big D - Selbstgewählter cooler Gang-Name ;Mundungus Fletcher :Dung (= Mist) - nicht als Beschimpfung gemeinter Kurzname in seinem Bekanntenkreis ;Hermine Granger :Hermy - Grawps vereinfachter Name für sie (HP V/33) :Penelope Clearwater - Falscher Name, den Hermine spontan gegenüber einer Greifertruppe angibt; eigentlich der Name einer ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin :Miss Makellos (Miss Perfect) - so redet Rita Kimmkorn sie ironisch an, weil sie Hermines Beurteilung und Forderungen hilflos ausgeliefert ist (HP V/25). :Miss Zimperlich (Miss Prissy) - so redet die wütende Rita Kimmkorn sie ironisch an, als sie sich Hermines "Zumutungen" gefallen lassen muss (HP V/25). ;Mr und Mrs Granger :Wendell und Monica Wilkins - Falsche Namen, die Hermine ihren Eltern magisch eingibt (HP VII/6) ;Hagrid :Hagger - Grawps vereinfachter Name für seinen Halbbruder (HP V/33) ;Lee Jordan :Stromer (River) - Tarnname beim Untergrundsender PotterWatch ;Luna Lovegood :Loony - Spottname für Luna an der Schule ;Remus Lupin :Moony - Spitzname im engen Freundeskreis :Romulus - Tarnname beim Untergrundsender PotterWatch ;Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung :Unsägliche (Unspeakables) - Ministeriumsinterne Bezeichnung für die geheimnisvoll arbeitenden Kollegen ;Alastor Moody :Mad-Eye - Spitzname (wegen seines magischen Auges) ;Peter Pettigrew :Wurmschwanz (Wormtail) - Spitzname mit Bezug auf seine Animagusgestalt ;Harry Potter :Der Junge, der überlebt hat (The Boy who lived) - Bewundernde Bezeichnung für Harry in der Magischen Welt, weil er als Baby Voldemort besiegte :der Auserwählte (the Chosen One) - Propagandistische Bezeichnung in der Magischen Welt von Sommer 1996 bis Sommer 1997 :Barny Weasley - Pseudonym für den verwandelten Harry als Hochzeitsgast (HP VII/8); :Neville Longbottom - Name, den Harry bei seiner Flucht aus dem Ligusterweg im 3. Band gegenüber Stan Shunpike angibt; eigentlich der Name eines Mitschülers Harrys :Runald Waschlab (Roonil Wazlib) - Rons von einer magischen Schreibfeder abgeänderter Name in seinem Zaubertränke-Buch, Harry behauptet vor Snape, dass dies sein Spitzname sei :Unerwünschter Nr. 1 (Undesireable No 1) - Hetzname, mit dem Harry 1997/98 vom Zaubereiministerium gesucht wird :Vernon Dudley - Falscher Name, den Harry spontan gegenüber einer Greifertruppe angibt ;James Potter :Krone (Prongs) - im engsten Freundeskreis gebrauchter Spitzname ;Tom Riddle :Lord Voldemort - Selbstgewählter Name, um nicht den Namen seines Muggelvaters tragen zu müssen ;Seidenschnabel :Federflügel (Witherwings) - Tarnname für den verurteilten und verschwundenen Hippogreif ab Sommer 1996 ;Kingsley Shacklebolt :Royal - Tarnname beim Untergrundsender PotterWatch. ;Horace Slughorn :Sluggy - einmal von Cormac McLaggen für ihn gebrauchter Spitzname (HP VI/Kap 11) ;Severus Snape :Halbblutprinz (Halfblood Prince) - Selbstgewähltes Pseudonym :Schniefelus (Snivellus) - Spottname der Rumtreiber für ihren Mitschüler :Sev wurde er von Lily Potter geb. Evans genannt ;Nymphadora Tonks :Tonks - selbstgewählter gewöhnlicher Rufname ;Wilkie Twycross :Dreikäsehoch (Dung-head) - abwertender Name für den Apparierlehrer, der immer auf der Goldenen Dreierregel herum hackt :Misthund-mal-drei (Dog-breath) - weiterer abwertender Spitzname ;Percy Weasley :Weatherby - Falscher Name, mit dem der mit Wichtigerem befasste Bartemius Crouch sr. seinen Assistenten irrtümlicherweise anzureden pflegt. ;Ron Weasley :Barny Weasley - Ron verwendet diesen Namen gegenüber einer Greifertruppe :Meister der Mysterien (Master of Mystery) - Hermines Spotttitel für Ron, als er an ihr herummeckert, wie sie bei Borgin und Burkes versagt hat :Runald Waschlab (Roonil Wazlib) - Rons von einer magischen Schreibfeder abgeänderter Name in seinem Zaubertränke-Buch, Harry behauptet vor Snape, dass dies sein Spitzname sei :Stan Shunpike - Falscher Name, den Ron zweimal gegenüber einer Greifergruppe angibt; das zweite Mal fällt jedoch auf, dass es eigentlich der Name des Schaffners vom Fahrenden Ritter ist :Wheezy - Dobbys Name für Ron ;Lord Voldemort :Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf (He who must not be named) - gebräuchliche ängstliche Namensumschreibung :Der Dunkle Lord (The Dark Lord) - Respektvolle Namensumschreibung und Anrede :Du weißt schon wer (You know who) - weitere gebräuchliche Namensumschreibung :Lord Dingsda - Benutzt Cornelius Fudge, weil er den Namen nicht aussprechen will ;Weasley-Zwillinge :Beißer (Rapier) - Tarnname Fred Weasleys bei PotterWatch :Gred und Forge - Selbstgewählte Scherznamen der Weasley-Zwillinge :Nager (Rodent) - falscher Tarnname für Fred Weasley (vermutlich der seines Zwillingsbruders?) beim Untergrundsender PotterWatch ;Zaubereiminister :der Andere Minister (the Other Minister) - Gedankliche Bezeichnung des Muggelpremierministers für den Zaubereiminister Kategorie:Person (HP-Bücher) Kategorie:Begriffsklärung